Crayons
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Can I borrow a blue crayon?”/ “No.”/ “But you have two of them!”/ “So? One might break.”
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Crayons**  
Rating: **K**  
Genre: **Humor/Friendship**  
Summary: **"Can I borrow a blue?"/ "No."/ "But you have two of them!"/ "So? One might break."

**This is an AU. Just something I whipped together real quickly. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!!**

* * *

It was a warm, spring day. Children were laughing while they played games such as tag or hopscotch; flowers bloomed brilliantly colorful and the grass was shining green; birds flew around, playfully chasing each other while they sung their beautiful songs. Everyone was happy, enjoying life and Mother Nature.

All but one. The one unhappy person was a little boy, only about six, with shaggy, black hair that was never tamed. He had sea-green eyes and was a bit naïve at times. His name was Percy Jackson.

His class was outside coloring, but he didn't have the one color of crayon that he needed, and that's why he was unhappy.

He glared at his picture of a sheep—a very fluffy sheep at that—and crossed his arms. All he needed was the blue color for his sky. Somehow, he had lost the crayon from his pack of sixteen crayons, and it made him rather mad.

"What's wrong, Percy?" His Kindergarten teacher Mrs. Smith asked, squatting beside him.

"I lost my blue crayon," Percy huffed.

"Well why don't you go see if you can borrow someone else's?" She smiled.

Percy sighed and nodded. Mrs. Smith walked off, leaving Percy to frown. Nobody would let him borrow their crayons; everyone thought he was a dork. And he didn't _dare_ ask "Danny Crayon." That was the nickname the class gave the kid because his family was really rich, so they could afford the sixty-two pack of crayons. He wouldn't let _anyone _borrow his crayons despite him having every color from Kiwi to Macaroni and Cheese and everything in between.

He sighed again, walking through groups of his classmates. Everyone was coloring with their friends…except one girl.

Her name was Annabeth Chase, the smartest girl in the class. No one liked her because of that. They said she was an Einstein, whatever that was.

Percy himself thought she was kind of pretty. She had curly blonde hair and gray eyes that were surprisingly beautiful.

He had never talked to her before, so he didn't really know what to expect. "Can I borrow your crayon?" He asked, standing above her. She was lying on her stomach, coloring a tree.

"No," She replied bluntly, not even glancing at him.

Percy frowned and glanced at her crayons to see she had two blue ones. "But you have two blue ones!" He cried.

"So?" She said, finally looking up at him. "One might break."

He crossed his arms. "That's not fair. Just let me borrow one. I'll bring it right back."

"I don't believe you. You'll steal it." She said matter-of-factly.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

Percy glared at her. He stalked off, making Annabeth sigh in relief, but then she saw someone slam a picture on the ground in front of her. She looked up and groaned. It was Percy, and he was smirking at her.

She glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"You think I'm going to steal your crayon," He said, "So I brought my picture to you. Now can I borrow a crayon?"

Annabeth fought off a smile. Instead, she sighed. "I guess."

Percy grinned and snatched a blue and started coloring his sky. Annabeth looked at his picture. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the fluffy thing.

Percy frowned. "It's a sheep."

Her nose wrinkled. "It doesn't look like one. It's too fluffy."

"Well…your tree is too bushy!" He retorted lamely. Annabeth giggled, causing Percy to blush. He went back to coloring his sky rather furiously. So furiously, in fact, that after a few seconds….

_Snap._

Percy froze, and Annabeth slowly looked up to see Percy holding the pieces of the now broken crayon. He gulped and looked at Annabeth.

"Uh…sorry?" He mumbled, standing up. He laughed nervously when she stood up as well. She glared at him.

"You have five seconds to run." She said.

And run he did.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled as she chased after him. On the outside she was mad, but on the inside she was smiling and laughing.

She finally caught up to him and grabbed hold of his arm. He tripped and fell, and Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Percy sighed. He was glad she wasn't mad anymore.

"Come on. Let's go finish coloring," Annabeth said, pulling him up. He blushed a little, and nodded. "Just don't break my crayons anymore."

Percy gulped. "Right."

The two went back and sat down together, coloring their pictures. Yes, it was a beautiful spring day, with not only flowers blossoming, but also friendship between two one-of-a-kind people.

* * *

**A little cheesy at some points, but oh well! Review please!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	2. Chapter 2

**So someone gave me inspiration to do times when they use crayons, and so I wrote this. There will be two more one-shots after this!**

**Special thanks to the person who reviewed and signed ****happypotter155****. Thanks for inspiring me! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**

* * *

**

**Crayons**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, class, settle down," Mr. Brunner called out. He waited until the chattering stopped. "Okay. Since we're at the end of the unit, we'll be doing group projects!"

Everyone except Percy and Annabeth groaned. They just smiled at each other. They already knew they were going to do this together. The two were best friends, after all. They had been best friends ever since Percy broke her blue crayon in Kindergarten.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you pick partners this time. At least two people in a group, but no more than four."

Percy immediately scooted his chair over a couple feet so he was right next to Annabeth, practically glued to her side. He crossed his arms on the table and grinned down at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Personal space, Seaweed Brain," She mumbled, pushing him playfully.

He frowned. "Don't call me that," He replied.

"You're my best friend. Therefore, I can call you whatever I want."

"Fine, Wise Girl."

She glared at him.

"_You're my best friend. Therefore, I can call you whatever I want."_ He quoted with a smirk.

"Whatever. Anyways, about this project…"

The two got to talking on what they would do, though it was mostly Annabeth telling Percy what they were doing for the project.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Hey, you should come over to my apartment for dinner," Percy said. "My mom's making some blue cake for dessert. Anyways, we can get started on our project."

Annabeth smiled, which caused Percy's heart to soar. "Yeah, okay. Your mom won't mind, will she?" Annabeth asked.

Percy snorted. "No. My mom loves you."

Annabeth blushed a little. The two continued to talk about anything and everything until they finally arrived at Percy's apartment.

"Mom!" Percy called. "I'm home!"

They heard the padded footsteps coming their way, and Sally Jackson appeared around the corner.

"Hi Percy. Oh, and Annabeth! Hello dear!" She gave Annabeth a hug. "Are you here for dinner?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's no trouble at all. Dinner should be ready in about an hour."

"Thanks mom." Percy smiled. "Come on, Wise Girl. Let's go to my room and start on the project."

She nodded and led the way to his room, very familiar with the apartment. The two immediately started working on it.

"So first, we need to make a map and color it." Annabeth announced, pulling out a huge sheet of paper.

"Right," Percy nodded, handing her a pencil. The two drew it out, which took around twenty minutes.

"I'll start coloring." Percy announced, digging through Annabeth's bag for the crayons. He shook them out of the box and was going for the blue crayon, but Annabeth snatched it away.

Percy blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Remember what happened in Kindergarten?" Annabeth asked.

Percy suddenly had a vague memory of when they were kids and he broke her crayon.

He frowned. "So?"

"So…I don't want you breaking my crayons anymore."

"That was ten years ago!"

"Some things never change, you know."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Give me the damn crayon, Annabeth."

She cradled it closer to her and glared. "No."

"Annabeth…" He warned.

"Percy Jackson, you will _not_ break my crayons."

And then he did the only thing he thought he could: he lunged toward her.

Annabeth yelped as Percy snatched the crayon from her.

"Ha!" He smirked. Annabeth glared, but then realized the position they were in and blushed. Her heart was pounding and it was hard to breathe.

Percy also realized their position and stopped smiling. He stared down into her gray eyes that had always been magnificent to him. Her golden locks cascaded around her and her cheeks were slightly rosy. He had always thought Annabeth was beautiful, and he had had a crush on her for quite some time.

As he continued to stare down at her, he couldn't help but also notice her pale pink lips. They were tantalizing, to say the least. They were pretty much mocking him, and, well, he couldn't have that, could he?

Going on instinct, he slowly leaned down, staring into her eyes until they fluttered and closed. He finally filled the little space between them by planting his lips on hers. They were definitely soft, and the kiss sent a wave of shock through his body that caused him to feel tingly.

Annabeth was in pure bliss. She never thought she would be kissing her best friend, but she was glad for it. His kiss made her body feel on fire, and she felt alive.

She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer before they ran out of breath.

They pulled apart, and Percy stared down at Annabeth with a silly grin on his face.

"Perfect," Annabeth whispered.

"Guys! Dinner!" They heard Percy's mom call. They sighed, and Percy gave her another quick peck on the lips before getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Ladies first," Percy said, standing at the door. She blushed and led the way to the dining room, not even knowing that Percy had put the blue crayon in his back pocket.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review please! Remember, two more one-shots!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! They are greatly appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**

* * *

**

**Crayons**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth sighed from her position on the couch. She was waiting for Percy to come back from the movie store, but it was taking him forever! He had left about twenty minutes ago, but it made her a bit suspicious because it shouldn't have taken that long to get there.

It was only five blocks away, for Christ's sake!

She huffed. Knowing him, he probably caused a fight or got distracted or something stupid like that.

She sighed. But that's why she loved him. He was so goofy and fun, yet he could be serious and romantic when he wanted to. They started going out after their first kiss when they were sixteen. That was six years. _Six years_ they had been together, not once breaking up despite some trouble they went through.

Just then, the door burst open and in came Percy with a huge grin on his face. Annabeth stood up and tried to stare him down, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She launched herself at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Took you long enough," She mumbled. "What movies did you get?"

"Oh, you know…a funny one, a romantic comedy…but I think we should watch this one." He said. He rummaged around in the sack before pulling out a DVD. Annabeth read the title.

She chuckled. "Hercules?" She loved that movie. It was her favorite Disney classic. "You want to watch this?"

"Yeah. It's your favorite movie, right?" He smiled charmingly that stopped Annabeth's heart.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, well why don't you put it in and I'll go make some popcorn."

She nodded and he walked to the kitchen. She stared after him for a moment before smiling to herself. Boy, did she love Percy or what? She was touched he did that for her.

She turned to the DVD player and TV and turned them on. She opened the DVD case to put the disk in, but a piece of paper fell out. She frowned as she picked it up and read the blue print.

"Will you marry me?" She read aloud. She blinked and walked to the kitchen to show Percy. "Percy, you'll never believe…"

She stopped short when she saw Percy on one knee, holding a ring.

There was a loud clatter as the DVD fell out of Annabeth's hand. Tears came to her eyes.

"Annabeth…" Percy started. "I love you so much. I've loved you ever since I broke your crayon in Kindergarten and we became best friends." They both smiled at that. "Will you marry me?"

She laughed as some tears ran over her cheeks. "Of course I will!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge kiss full of love and happiness. "I love you so much, Seaweed Brain." She whispered against his lips.

"And I love you." He replied, giving her another kiss. When they pulled apart, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. It was then she realized the note was still in her hand. She read it over again and chuckled.

"What?" Percy asked, smiling.

"What did you write this in?"

Percy grinned hugely as he replied happily, "Blue crayon."

* * *

**Really short, but really sweet. The next chapter is the last one! Review please!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


	4. Chapter 4

**Explanation for late update: Working on other stories, busy with school, sick, and I was also iffy about writing the last part. Plus, I didn't really like my original idea for the last installment, so I had to compromise. But even with all those excuses, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **

**The person who reviewed a while back and signed Weird inspired me to write this about their wedding. Thanks!**

**I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you like the final Crayons chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**

* * *

**

**Crayons**

**

* * *

**

People say that weddings are wonderful, and they are. But _they_ aren't the ones who have had to plan one. They are disastrous, resulting in lots and lots of stress. Does the color scheme work? What should the theme be? Where is the wedding and reception going to be held? Is Uncle Jeb allergic to seafood? Is Marla going to make it in time?

Yeah, lots of questions and it all takes a LONG time.

However, even though stress is very…uh…stressful…the worst part, at least to Annabeth, was the nerves. It wasn't just the 'are we going to get this done?' nerves; it was also the 'oh my God I'm getting married…' nerves. The nerves that made you dubious about actually pulling through with it.

Right now, Annabeth was experiencing those nerves. She was going to get married in approximately an hour, and she was having some doubts. She didn't doubt marrying Percy or anything (she loved him too much to believe it was a mistake), but she was just really scared. After this, they would be starting their own life together, maybe even having their own little family. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for it.

She took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. She stared at herself in the mirror. The white lacy, strapless dress fit her perfectly. She had decided to go with a train instead of a veil. Her hair was a bit curlier than usual, and she was actually wearing a bit of makeup.

She bit her lip, the knot of nerves in her stomach tightening.

Suddenly, the door behind her quietly opened. She looked through the mirror to see who it was and was surprised to see Percy, her almost-husband.

Eyes wide, she turned around. "Percy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I thought you'd be a bit nervous. I know I am…" he replied and Annabeth could help but smile.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Luck-shmuck." Percy waved his hand dismissively. He took her hand then. "Sit down."

Annabeth complied and sat down on the single couch in her small room. Percy squatted in front of her and held her small hands in his own large ones. She was beautiful; he had always thought so, even in Kindergarten.

"We'll be fine," Percy started. "We'll get married, and that will be that. We'll then go on our honeymoon and we'll be done with this stressful business and we can finally start our life together. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She smiled. She knew what he said was true. "Okay," she replied, giving him a hug.

"And here," Percy said, rummaging through his pants pocket. "Something to remind you how much I love you."

Annabeth laughed as he placed a blue crayon in her hands. That blue crayon…who knew something so trivial could bring them together?

"Thank you, Percy," she grinned. "It's _wonderful_."

He grinned too. "I thought it would be. Now, let's go get married."

And unlike before, she was ready. She was ready to become Annabeth Jackson.

* * *

The two got married, both feeling elated and relaxed. Holding hands, they ran outside where there was a white care waiting for them. The two got in, waving goodbye to all their friends and family. They drove off, ready to go on their honeymoon.

"So, Mrs. Jackson, what do you think?" Percy grinned. God he could get used to calling her that.

"Well, husband of mine, I think…we'll be just fine, like you said. I think we can do it."Annabeth replied.

Percy nodded. "We can."

She smiled. "I love you."

Percy took her hand. "I love you too."

Yes, they were as happy as could be. Of course, they would always be nervous about what the future would bring. But they would make it through thick and thin, as long as they had each other.

Sometimes, Annabeth would wonder what would have happened if Percy hadn't come over to color with her on that bright day in Kindergarten. Would they have even met? Would they be here, right now, ready to start a new life?

Probably not, and that's why she didn't ponder to long at that thought. She was happy in the present, and that's where she would stay.

And she owed it all to a silly blue crayon.

* * *

**So….yes? I liked this way better than the original ending. **

**A couple notes/reminders.**

**One: Remember my contest? Yeah, only one person has submitted a story…that makes me sad. PLEASE people consider entering!! Details under the story called Percabeth Beats Prachel Contest!**

**Two: Just a little fun fact about this story…this girl PMed me and she's from Poland and she asked if she could translate this story into Polish, and I agreed, so now the story is in two languages! Yay! **

**Three: For those of you who haven't read my story The Persistence of Memory, I'm writing a new story called Artificial Engagement that will be coming sometime in late April or early May. It's about Annabeth and Percy being forced to get married, and they deal with it by completely ruining each other. Hilarious, if I do say so myself. So watch out for that!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and please review for this final chapter!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


End file.
